Lost in Time
by Glittering Pegasus
Summary: A mission with Sydney leads Vaughn to uncover a secret of his past. (PG for slight language and violence. There will be some romance later)
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Alias is not owned by me. If it was, this wouldn't really be fan fiction would it? Lol  
  
Archive: Sure. Just send me a link  
  
A/N: I don't usually say this, but I'm asking for no flames. This is my first Alias fan fiction so I'm not really used to writing for the show yet. Also, I haven't seen many episodes, so I'm still unclear on a few things. So please, criticism is accepted, but no flames. PS- This prologue is very VERY confusing. I'm warning you now. It will all make sense later in the story.  
  
Thank yous: Thanx so much to Yana for letting me base a character on her when I know she didn't want me to and Shannon (Aliasangel) for reading and correcting this story so I wouldn't look stupid. Lol. Everyone read her stuff, it's good! :-) Thanks!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
*1972, Fleury, Normandy, France*  
  
       I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here. They know who I am.  
  
       He thought once again, pacing back and forth in the darkened room. He knew what would happen if he stayed here. They'd all be caught. But if he could escape in secret... change his identity... leave the place he called home and take his children with him... he might stand a chance. He'd have to leave his wife. She was safe. They wouldn't touch her for fear of attracting attention. But children were kidnapped all the time. That would point no fingers at them. He knew their logic. And so, staring at his two peacefully sleeping twins, their similar three year old features glowing softly in the pale moonlight, he knew what he had to do.  
  
       Tip toeing quietly into his bedroom, he lightly kissed his sleeping wife on the cheek. "Goodbye, honey. I love you," he whispered, then went back to his children's room. He scooped the twin three year olds, boy and girl, out of their beds. They stirred and yawned, but stayed fast asleep.  
  
       He brought them slowly down the stairs and laid them on the table as he quickly scrawled a note.  
  
       Dear Wife,  
  
       I know this is sudden and confusing, but I'm afraid that I can't tell you much. The less you know the better. All I can say is that by the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I have taken the children with me. You will see them again as soon as it is safe, I promise. But I will not see you again, or if I do you will not see me. Just know that I love you and will think of you always. Goodbye.  
  
       Love,  
  
       Your Husband  
  
       Folding the note neatly in two and placing it on the table, he picked up the sleeping children and stepped out into the cool March air, shutting the door slowly behind.  
  
       They had been driving not too long when the sight of two car lights in the road approaching them stopped him. With a heavy heart, he knew he had been found. A man stepped out of the other car and smirked at him. "Agent Jeffons," he said.  
  
       "A- Agent Curry," Jeffons stuttered.  
  
       "I'm very sorry about this, Jeffons and I respect that you tried to escape. Morres, take the children." Curry signaled and another man exited the car and removed the two children from their father's arms. This time, they woke from their slumber and whined. Before they could wake the neighborhood, Morres set the twin three year olds in his car and slammed the door.  
  
       "Where should I take them?"  
  
       "We need complete secrecy. If by some miracle, one of these kids remembers this night, they can't have the other around to verify the memory. Bring the girl somewhere else....as far away as possible. The boy can go back home," Agent Curry demanded. Then he turned to Agent Jeffons.  
  
       In the dim streetlights, Curry's face glowed evil and menacing. The corners of his moth turned up in a small, sardonic smile. "I'm very sorry about this. But we both know it has to be done."  
  
       Jeffons's eyes widened as Curry's hand inched into his pocket. A moment later, two loud shots rang out into the quiet night.  
  
THIRTY YEARS LATER (Taipei)  
  
Michael Vaughn slammed up against the glass, water crushing him towards the door.  
  
       He watched, helpless and hopeful, as Sydney Bristow, the women he loved so much but couldn't tell her, attempted over and over to crash through the strong window with a fire extinguisher. She failed each time, sighing loudly in frustration. He motioned to her to go. Just go, save yourself. She didn't pay attention.  
  
       Water piled around him and his mind began to spin. Everything faded, darker and darker, and his fuzzy thoughts told him what was happening just before he slipped into unconsciousness. Sydney was being knocked out and lay sprawled across the floor. Please let her be okay. He thought. Someone carried her away. Vaughn's mind drifted, the last of his consciousness whirling away when...  
  
       BOOM!  
  
       A sudden wave of more water rushed against the door, exploding it outward on impact. The pressure was now too much for the door to hold, airtight locks or no. The wave spilled out into the now empty hallway, carrying a half conscious Vaughn with it. He gulped up a lungful of air, coughing and sputtering, but overjoyed for the breath of life. His lungs bursting, he fell back on the flooded tile floor, his dirty blonde hair sloshing in the water. He was alive. Alive, but in a deep, refreshing sleep.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: like it so far? I know you probably don't get the very beginning, but like I said, it'll come together later. Now please review but no flames :-) 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Alias is not owned by me. If it was, this wouldn't really be fan fiction would it? Lol  
  
Archive: Sure. Just send me a link  
  
A/N: This chap doesn't explain much about the prologue, but I needed it just to add some angst into the story. Lol. And there is no, I repeat *no* romance between Will and Sydney in this part. They're just bein' friendly. Lol. Believe me, I don't like S/W shippers. Hehe.  
  
Thank yous: Thanx so much to Yana for letting me base a character on her when I know she didn't want me to and Shannon (Aliasangel) for reading and correcting this story so I wouldn't look stupid. Lol. Everyone read her stuff, it's good! :-) Thanks!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
He's dead. Oh, God. Vaughn. He's dead.  
  
      Recapping the last week was like going to Hell and back.  
  
      Vaughn is dead. He died right in front of my eyes. And I couldn't do anything about it. The hopeless, terrified look in his green eyes just before the water made impact filled my head, my dreams and my eyes with tears.  
  
      As if that wasn't enough, my mother had come back. For only a brief hour, she had returned to talk to me. Right. The big reunion I've been hoping for and all she does is tie me to a chair and hammer me with questions for sixty minutes, then disappeared out of the building. I haven't seen her since.  
  
      But Vaughn is dead. Somehow, though I'd found the woman I'd been hoping to see for over 15 years, my thoughts could only return to Vaughn. I bit my lip as another tear rolled down my cheek. How could this be happening? How could he be gone?  
  
      I felt like a part of my soul had died. It was like a flame, one that had been keeping me warm and comfortable and lighting my way for a year, had gone out. Now nothing was left but coldness, darkness, and a pile of ashes. Vaughn was more than my handler. He was my hope, my comfort, my confident, my teacher... my friend. Now he would never again look at me with those piercing green eyes that were always so filled with warmth and concern. He would never talk to me again in that soft, sweet voice I'd grown to cherish. Cherish....  
  
      And I realized right then, in the darkness of my room, the iridescent green numbers of the clock changing to 12:30 am, that I did cherish him. I'd been caring about him more and more with each meeting at the warehouse, each mission, and each "Joey's Pizza" call. Now that he was gone, I finally realized... I loved him. Not that he would ever know now.  
  
      I couldn't handle it any longer. I needed to talk to someone. Normally I'd talk to Vaughn about whatever was plaguing me, but of course in this case I couldn't. Never again...  
  
      Blinking back the tears burning the corners of my eyes, I sat up in bed and tiptoed to the closet. I put on sneakers, jeans, and a T-shirt and snuck out the door so I wouldn't wake Francie. She's not very nice when she's woken up late.  
  
      I ran down the shimmering sidewalk, fighting the freezing rain beating down on my head and the cool wind pushing against my face, blowing my hair in all directions.  
  
      Finally, I reached the apartment I was looking for. I hit the button for the room.  
  
      "Yeah?" The tired, groggy voice of my best friend answered a minute later.  
  
      "Will? It's me." My voice quivered and my lip was trembling, warnings of another round of crying. The door clicked open.  
  
      Will took one look at my tear stained face and wind swept hair, then pulled me into a hug.  
  
      "Syd? What's wrong?" he whispered.     
  
      I shook my head. "Everything," I murmured softly. Then, crying, I repeated a little louder, "Everything."  
  
      Will led me to the couch and we sat in silence, listening to the rain splatter on the darkened street below.  
  
      I swallowed hard and looked at Will, my vision still blurry with tears. "Did you ever feel like everything is terrible? Like your world is shattered and you have nothing left to live for?" Seeing the hurt in his eyes at this comment, I quickly added, "Except your best friend?"  
  
      He nodded slowly. "I know what that's like. It's like someone has ripped out half your mouth and injected God knows what into your system with a foot long needle and made your life a living Hell for an hour, only to find out that it was all for nothing."  
  
      I broke down again, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry I got you into this! I'm so sorry they did that to you..."  
  
      He squeezed my hand. "Syd... stop. Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't you... I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not your fault I had a big head and had to keep up my 'professional journalist' image. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. So don't blame yourself. You saved me."  
  
      "Thanks." I muttered, wiping away another tear.  
  
      At that moment, the phone rang.  
  
      Will sighed and glanced at his watch. "It's almost two in the morning. Who would be calling at this time of night... or day?"  
  
      I got up. "I'll find out." I regained my balance somewhat and stumbled over to the phone picking it up.  
  
      "Hello?" I answered my voice still scratchy from crying.  
  
      "Joey's Pizza?" My heart skipped a beat. Or twenty. Once it started again, it was pounding in my chest, a thousand beats a minute. I felt dizzy. My mind was spinning and I couldn't focus. The phone fell from my hands and hit the floor with a bang. Slowly, very slowly, the skin on my arms pale as chalk, I picked it back up. "Wrong number," I whispered. Just as slowly, I hung it back up.  
  
      Not speaking, not blinking, not breathing, I made my way back to Will.  
  
      He stood from the couch. "Sydney? Who was that? You're acting like a ghost just called."  
  
      I nodded. "Maybe... yeah. I've got to go."  
  
      I rushed out the door and slammed it shut before Will had the chance to comprehend what I'd said. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Alias is not owned by me. If it was, this wouldn't really be fan fiction would it? Lol

Archive: Sure. Just send me a link

A/N: Ok, ok. So there are still no hints about the prologue. Honestly. There won't be till like chap. 5. But I needed a few chapters to build the story up, you know/ And I especially needed a sappy s/v chap. I mean, if you though I was physically capable to write an Alias fic w/ no s/v sap, you're sadly mistaken. Lol.

Thank yous: Thanx so much to Yana for letting me base a character on her when I know she didn't want me to and Shannon (Aliasangel) for reading and correcting this story so I wouldn't look stupid. Lol. Everyone read her stuff, it's good! :-) Thanks!! Also, to everyone who's been reviewing. This is my first Alias fic and it's really great to know that people are enjoying it. :-)

****************************************************************************

**Chapter Two**

The air was beginning to warm up as I pounded through the streets towards the warehouse. The rain had stopped but the wind was still howling. It was strange weather for Los Angeles, especially in spring. But since when did my life make any sense?

Though the cool puddles in the dark streets were causing me to slip and me heart was pounding furiously, I kept on running. Soon, my environment faded and all that was left was the road, the thought of the warehouse, and the soft, warm voice humming over and over in my head like a broken record. "Joey's Pizza…Joey's Pizza…Joey's Pizza…"

_Could Vaughn really be alive?_

Nearing the warehouse, my steps slowed and my heartbeat quickened. I could hear the blood rushing through my ears as I approached the metal fence. I took a few deep, shaking breaths and pulled open the creaking gate. Looking at my feet, I willed myself to stay calm. 

"Sydney," a soft, familiar voice breathed. 

I didn't recall my eyes welling up, but they must have been because at that moment, a teardrop rolled off my bottom eyelash and dripped, almost artistically, onto the cement floor. My eyes remained locked on that teardrop stain, for fear that if I looked up I'd find nothing, only that my mind had been playing tricks on me. 

"Sydney?" the voice repeated. 

This time, unwillingly, I looked up. 

There he was. Bound in leather trench coat, dark blonde, sun streaked hair, emerald green eyes. 

_Michael Vaughn._

"Vaughn!" I never knew how many emotions could shine through in just one word until right then. 

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself hugging him. We didn't say anything, but a moment later, we pulled away self- consciously. 

"I thought you were dead…" my voice trailed off. 

"So did I, for a few minutes. I…I got out. The door broke. I couldn't contact you. Devlin's already getting suspicious of us getting too… too emotionally attached. I didn't want to call unless I was sure it was safe. That, and the fact that I couldn't get a flight back until yesterday. I'm so sorry I made you worry…"

I sighed and looked up at him, sitting down on a crate. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't worry. I don't think I've ever been more depressed for a week in my entire life."

His sparkling emerald eyes locked onto mine. It was amazing how they shone so brightly, even in the dark and musty room. "You cared that much?"

I could've kicked myself right then. How had I gotten to this topic? But I couldn't stray away from it now. "Vaughn…I care more about you than I care about myself. Or my life. Or my job. Hell, even my own parents. I would've taken your place behind that door in a heartbeat."

Those eyes again. They were so captivating. I found myself staring into them when I hadn't even told myself to. 

"Don't say that, Syd…"

"It's true," I confirmed simply. 

He got off his crate and came over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I care about you, too, Sydney. Which is why I'd never—**never**—want you dying for me. Got it?"

I tried to ignore the electrical buzz pulsating through my shoulder. "Yeah. Thanks, Vaughn."

He gave me one of hi amazing, rare smiles. "Is there a law against calling me by my first name? My name is **Michael.**"

I smiled back and replied sadly, "Yeah. It's called protocol."

"Well, screw protocol, Sydney."

As if to prove what he was saying, he took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. 

I smiled through the tears I had been crying. I felt like I could stand in that warehouse forever, fingers intertwined with Vaughn's. But it had to end at some point. So, despite myself, I looked up and said "I think I have to go. Will is going to worry about where I ran to."

He flinched slightly at the mention of Will, but nodded understandingly. "You're probably right."

I let go of his hand gently. "See you tomorrow…Michael."

"Bye, Sydney," he called after me. I could feel his eyes upon me as I stepped out of the warehouse and back into the warm, moist night. 

**A/N- Short chapter but sweet. That's how I like it. Lol. Next chapter I think starts leading a little more into the plot. Review please, it really boosts my confidence and helps me write :-)**


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Alias is not owned by me. If it was, this wouldn't really be fan fiction would it? Lol

Archive: Sure. Just send me a link

A/N: Kinda a short chapter, but oh well. This is where it starts to build into the plot. J

Thank yous: Thanx so much to Yana for letting me base a character on her when I know she didn't want me to and Shannon (Aliasangel) for reading and correcting this story so I wouldn't look stupid. Lol. Everyone read her stuff, it's good! :-) Thanks!! Also, to everyone who's been reviewing. This is my first Alias fic and it's really great to know that people are enjoying it. :-)

*******************************************************************************************

**Chapter Three**

The next morning I awoke feeling the warm sun shining on my face. The sweet, California breeze was flapping through the curtains and blowing about the corners of my sheets. 

As my senses began to sharpen again from the drowsiness of sleep, I heard a faint ringing that quickly became louder. The telephone. 

Francie picked it up. I listened closely, sitting up in bed. "Hello?" she waited only a beat before sighing and answering, "No, this is not the pizza place. Try again."

I shook myself completely awake and practically rolled out of my bed. 

"Who was that?" I asked Francie as I entered the kitchen.

She sighed again. "Just someone asking for Joey's Pizza again. How much like our number is that place, anyway?"

"Hmm." I shrugged. "Um, what time is it? Isn't it a little early for pizza anyway?"

"Girl, it's noon."

I gasped. "That late? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, I wanted to. But according to Will you had a late night. I decided to let you sleep."

I searched my head for a good lie about the "late night." "Yeah, I was helping out a friend of mine. Her car was stolen from the parking lot outside of a night club and she didn't want to wait for the police alone," I explained quickly. Where the hell did I come up with this stuff?

"Jeez, that must have sucked. She doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. They caught the guy. She's just a little shaken up."

Francie looked relieved. "That's good."

"Yeah. Anyway, I've got to get dressed and go. I need to get a few things."

_Like a mission that could get me killed or tortured or discovered. Or all of the above. I wanted to add. But I didn't. _

"Alright. Well Will called and said he'll be coming by. I don't know why he even bothers calling. He'll show up whether we like it or not," she joked.

I laughed. "Ok. When he gets here tell him I said thanks for helping me out last night."

Francie nodded and I left. 

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER- THE WAREHOUSE**

"Sorry I'm late."

Vaughn stepped out of the shadows. "No problem."

For a minute we just stared. Then I broke the silence. "So I guess I have a mission?"

"Right. Um…yeah. This one's not a counter mission. More like a follow up of your last counter mission. Remember the Circumference you destroyed?" 

"Ha. How could I forget?"

Vaughn nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, it wasn't the only one. We found evidence that there was another built. Apparently there was fear that it would be destroyed, and that fear was justified. We're not sure when it was built, only that it's there. It needs to be obliterated as well."

"So…all I have to do is explode another ten foot bubble. No problem." But there was a problem. And Vaughn knew it. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing. Well, something. It's just that you almost died last time…"

"Oh, right. Well, I'll have to be more careful this time," he answered simply. 

"Wait…what?" I asked in shock. That hadn't been the answer I was anticipating. "You're coming with?"

"You're not doing this alone. Especially after the last time."

I wanted to argue. I opened my mouth to protest, to say I'd be fine and could take care of myself, but one look into those green eyes and I fell silent. 

"Where is this mission?"

"Well, um, it's almost funny. We were able to pinpoint its location."

"And the funny part is…? Where is it?"

"That's the funny part," he answered.

"Where?"

"Sydney."

"What??" I emphasized again, exasperated. 

He gave me one of his amazing and rare smiles. "No. really. Sydney. That's where it is. Sydney, Australia."

I smirked, now understanding. "How fitting."

He nodded and said, "You leave tonight. Your flight is at 11:30 at the Bay County airport. Your alias is Mandy Goldman. You're a 23 year old architect. That way you have access to buildings 

            I shook my head. "Got it."

            "Good. Well, go take a rest. This probably hasn't been the most relaxing week for you and you'll need sleep for this."

            "Vaughn, in my line of work, there is no such thing as relaxation."

            "Too true."

            "Well…um, bye Vaughn."

            I turned and headed towards the chain link fence. Just as I was at the streaks of blue through the dim, musty warehouse, Vaughn's voice rang out. "Michael," he corrected softly. 

            Putting my hand on the latch of the gate, I replied, "Michael. See you in Australia."

            "Bye, Syd."

            This time, I continued walking out, confused. His words, "Bye, Syd," echoed through my mind. Something about his tone made me feel so warm and happy. I felt like I could listen to that sweet, comforting voice all day. 

            _Shut up, __Sydney__. You sound like a stupid love sick 7th grader._

_            Another part of my brain shot back, __So?_

_            "Shut up," I willed myself. "I have a mission to get ready for."_

            I turned a corner back to my apartment. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Alias is not owned by me. I own a few of the characters (Adam and Cora) but I don't own the character Anya. Anya is a character based on a friend of mine. I did, however, have to age my friend 20 years for her to be the right age in the story. Lol. 

Archive: Sure. Just send me a link

A/N: Alright, in this chapter, we finally get into everything a little more. And an important character is introduced. Enjoy the chap. And keep those reviews coming please! J Oh, and sorry for the extensive description of the plane. I just love plane angst. Lol. 

Thank yous: Thanx so much to Yana for letting me base a character on her when I know she didn't want me to and Shannon (Aliasangel) for reading and correcting this story so I wouldn't look stupid. Lol. Everyone read her stuff, it's good! :-) Thanks!! Also, to everyone who's been reviewing. This is my first Alias fic and it's really great to know that people are enjoying it. :-)

*******************************************************************************************

**Chapter Four**

            Planes. By now they've become a more frequent form of transportation than my car. 

After shifting positions once again in my scratchy coach seat, I finally gave up and turned to the window. It was four thirty in the morning and I was one of the few still awake, gazing out the window in attempt to escape from the eerie silence that filled the plane.

I was on a connection flight, scheduled to make three stops before it reached Sydney. It had made two since I first boarded at eleven thirty. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I never can on the flight to a mission. Now with my head swarming with unsettling anxieties and apprehension. 

_What will happen?_

_Will I succeed or fail?_

_Live or die?_

_Will I escape unharmed?_

However, this time, it wasn't me I was thinking about. 

_Will Vaughn live or die?_

_Will Vaughn escape unharmed?_

I sighed and put on my headphones, attempting to clear the gray curtain that shrouded my thoughts. A minute later, I yanked them off in frustration. Nothing would work. 

_Bing._

The soft tone of the seatbelt signal rang, telling the few other insomniacs and myself to buckle up for the landing. 

When we were in the air again an hour later, the early morning sun was just beginning to peek up from behind the silver rimmed clouds. The sky was a pale, glowing pink. Little rainbows reflected off the clouds, creating what looked like a ring. It was such a peaceful scene to look at that finally, with an hour left before landing in Sydney, I drifted off into that strange stage of sleep when you aren't awake, but still aware of everything around you. 

I felt like I had just closed my eyes when I was shaken awake by the skinny, slightly balding man who had been sitting next to me. I forced my drooping eyelids to open, yawned, and got up. I stretched and picked up my carry on bag. 

"Thank you for flying Down Under Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight," chirped the grinning stewardess. Don't they ever get tired? It was five thirty in the morning, for God's sake. There's nothing worse when you're half asleep than overly perky people. But I returned a smile forcedly and went on my way. 

I don't even remember how, but before I knew it I had made it to the hotel and was fast asleep on the stiff, bleached sheets.

*************************************************************************************

            The next morning I was supposed to meet Vaughn. Soon enough, he called and told me to meet him at a restaurant a few miles from our hotels at twelve o'clock. On the way I had to stop and meet my co-workers. They were, after all, the people I'd be pretending to work with on a building design for the next short while. I passed by the site of the building and saw three others working there. Two women and a man. We all introduced ourselves, me as Mandy Goldman, of course. 

            One of the girls was a young, energetic red-head named Cora Manchester. She, like me, was American. 

            The man was probably in his early 30's. He was very bubbly and creative seeming. His name was Adam Johnson. 

            Finally, the third architect, Anya Yedler. She was relatively quiet, compared with the other two. She had long, wavy blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. She was very tall, even taller than me, which I can't say about many girls. She looked only a few years older. Anya was oddly familiar looking, and I found myself wondering why. 

            "Anya, do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed as she shook her head. 

            "I don't think so," she answered timidly. After that, I had to leave. It was almost twelve. 

            I continued two more blocks and stopped in front of a small, cozy looking café. My heart jumped when I spotted Vaughn seated alone, cup in hand. Even in this 75 degree weather, he wore his leather trench coat. 

            Without saying a word, I pulled out the chair across the table from him.

            He looked up. "Hi."

            "Hey."

            "Mission updates," he informed quietly. 

            "Yeah?"

            "We've pinpointed the Circumference to be in a building about three miles from here. A closed down library, of all places."

            I shook my head and paused a moment to order a cup of coffee from the waiter. "What will they come up with next? Bombing the set of a Barney movie?" I joked after the waiter had jotted down my order and left. 

            "We'll have to meet tonight for the details. Oh, and remember not to call me Vaughn. Or Michael, for that matter. I'm Collin Packard, your partner from the U.S."

            "Right."

            "Which reminds me. We need to meet the people we'll be architects with."

            I held up my hand. "I've met them already. They're very friendly. You'll like them—"

            I looked up again, stopping my sentence dead. My hand, which I was using to fan myself with my menu, froze. Anya! That's who she reminded me of. Vaughn! Shrugging it off quickly, I got up from the table. Vaughn followed, a puzzled look in his deep jade eyes. "What is it?"

            "Umm…nothing. Nothing. Come on." He wasn't convinced, but I guess he figured it was just a "girl thing" and shrugged it off. 

            I clasped his arm and led him back to the site. By the time we were halfway there, my hand had made its way down his arm to his hand. We were both quite aware of the risks of a simple gesture like holding hands, but at that moment, we didn't care. We couldn't pull apart when a thousand volts of static electricity were pulsating through our fingers.

            All too soon, we arrived at the vast, sandy plain of the construction site. Cora, Adam, and Anya were beginning to plot out the design of the building. 

            "Hey Mandy," Cora smiled and waved. Vaughn and I remembered our purpose for being there and unclasped our hands reluctantly. I shot him a quick smile before answering Cora.

            "Hi Cora," I called back as we neared the group. 

            "Vau…Collin, this is Cora Manchester." They shook hands. "Cora, this is my partner, Collin Packard."

            I introduced him to Adam as well. 

            "And, finally, this is Anya Yedler. Anya, meet the last member of your team and my…friend, Collin Packard."

            When I gestured to Vaughn, I noticed a tiny flickering of Anya's teal eyes. It lasted only a moment, but it was something I was trained to notice. It was as if… I searched my mind for the right description…as if she were recalling a memory from long ago when she looked at him. Something stored away in the darkest depths of her mind, something that pained her to think about. 

            Meanwhile, Vaughn couldn't seem to tear his green gold eyes away from Anya. He smiled warmly at her and shook her hand a lot longer than needed. Even when he'd stopped shaking, he kept his hand there. 

            A burning ripple of jealousy rushed through me as I realized the odd, almost supernatural connection they were making. I was so tempted to yank Vaughn's arm away from there and shove him on the next flight back to LA, just to get him away from Anya. Finally, after a minute that dragged on for an hour, they broke eye contact. 

            "How are you?" they chimed, perfectly in unison. 

            "Fine, thanks," they replied to each other, again synchronized as if planned. They laughed and turned away, obviously weirded out. Another minute and they were talking again, a conversation that made it sound as if they'd known each other for years. 

            I couldn't watch any longer, and went over to Cora. Cora and Adam had been busy working and hadn't seen Vaughn's twilight zone exchange with Anya. 

            Cora grinned. "So what's up with you and Tom Cruise over there?" she teased, pointing to Vaughn. Pointing was rude, but Vaughn was still to busy chatting it up with Anya to notice. 

            I blushed. "What do you mean," I asked innocently. 

            "Oh, don't play dumb. The guy is totally gorgeous and from my point of view, it looked mike you two were holding hands on the way here."

            "Must have been a mirage," I shrugged. 

            She waved her hand as she talked. "So you're just gonna pretend that you and that hottie over there are not involved?"

            "I'm not pretending. Mic…Collin and I are just really good friends."

            Cora still wouldn't give up. "Define 'good'." 

            I sighed. "Okay, okay. I feel something for him. But it's nothing official and it may never be."

            Cora shook her head as if I were hopeless. "Quit talking like that and go for it, Hun!"

            I laughed, blushing furiously. Then I remembered Vaughn's meeting with Anya and my good humor drained away. 

            "No, I… I really couldn't," I persisted, my tone suddenly turning cold. 

            Cora got the message. "Alright, alright. You're not ready. Been there."\

            Cora did not understand as well as she might have thought. There were so many reasons why I couldn't tell Vaughn… speaking of whom, I needed to get him so we could leave. 

            I walked back over to find him and Anya still conversing, talking as if there were no tomorrow. It was a childish envy, really. The idea that I was supposed to be the only girl he could talk to like that. But I had to get over that. 

            "Collin?" I interrupted their conversation. "Collin, come on. We have to go." Something inside me stung painfully when I realized that he hadn't acknowledged me. "Collin Packard! Come on!" 

            Vaughn finally stopped talking and looked up, his eyes clouded as he realized he'd accidentally ignored me. "Umm…okay." He turned to Anya. "I've got to go. See you tomorrow I guess."

            Anya nodded. "Okay. Bye, Collin."

            We left the site. I tried my best to walk a decent distance from Vaughn without making it seem deliberate. 

            "Syd, is…is something bothering you?" he asked about halfway to my hotel, shattering the awkward silence that hung in the air between us as though it were glass. And his words, though soft and concerned, cut through me like glass. 

            "No. No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all," I answered curtly, knowing my voice sounded like ice.

            Ice breaking glass.

            I walked faster, far ahead of him. Jealousy can do very strange things to people. _Very strange things. _

            Vaughn sped up and was beside me again. "Syd…?" He placed a warm hand on my shoulder and I spun around to look at him. 

            "Look, if there's something you want to talk about, go talk about it with your new friend Anya. You seemed pretty friendly with her back at the site, enough so that it didn't even seem like you cared about anything else! Like…" I stopped short, realizing what I was saying but knowing I had to finish the sentence or sound stupid. Quietly, I added, "me."

            Vaughn looked awestruck. Right then wished I could pull the words back, but I couldn't. They floated through the air, their anger melting a larger gap between us. They stung painfully, and I could see that in the golden-emerald depths of his eyes. He knew I was right. 

            I looked away quickly, down at the ground. The ground was safe. Sidewalks couldn't feel pain. After a moment I looked up again and softly, very softly, whispered, "Vaughn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I… it just came out. I mean… I saw the way you connected with Anya back there and I…I got jealous. And you didn't even know I was talking to you before we left… I was just so hurt and jealous. I'm sorry."

            Vaughn decided to rejoin the conversation. "Jealous? Really? Well…I'll admit it. I did feel…drawn to her. Not attracted or…in love. Just…exactly what you said. Connected. It's weird. I can't explain it. There's just something so intriguing about her. And, did you notice…?" He let his voice fade. 

            "She looks just like you," I finished. 

            He nodded. We stood in silence for another second, but this time it wasn't awkward. It was comforting. 

            Vaughn spoke up, a small smile playing about his lips. "Were you really jealous?"

            I grinned and shook my head, answering him by pulling him into a tight embrace. 

  


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Alias is not owned by me. If it was, this wouldn't really be fan fiction would it? Lol

Archive: Sure. Just send me a link

A/N: Hey guys. I'm really sorry this took so long. I had a major case of writer's block with this one. Lol. 

Thank yous: Thanx so much to Yana for letting me base a character on her when I know she didn't want me to and Shannon (Aliasangel) for reading and correcting this story so I wouldn't look stupid. Lol. Everyone read her stuff, it's good! :-) Thanks!! Also, to everyone who's been reviewing. This is my first Alias fic and it's really great to know that people are enjoying it. :-)

*******************************************************************************************

Chapter Five

          We met around five the afternoon, a little park just off of 47th street. We sat down on a bench swing. 

            "Alright, tonight at 12:30. Not many people will be out then. We meet up at the front of the library. It's boarded and locked up. It appears abandoned to everyone here, but we know what's really inside. We do, but the police don't so we're going to have to be careful sneaking in."

"Not a problem," I sighed. 

"You okay?" Vaughn asked me. 

"Yeah. I just keep wondering about Anya. It just seems so weird…" I trailed off. 

Vaughn shrugged. "She looks like me, and we liked talking. Not too weird."

"I know, but there was something else. The first time I met her, right before I left she gave me her phone number. She said just in case I wanted to talk about work or something…. Anyway, I called her because I thought I left my purse at the site, and we ended up just talking about a lot. She really is cool to talk to." I paused. 

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "And this is weird?"

"No, let me finish. We talked about tons of things, right down to our birthdays. She was born in 1968, just like you-"

"A lot of people were," Vaughn cut in. 

"You have an interrupting problem today, don't you? Not only is her birthday in 1968, but it's in November. It's November 27, 1968, to be exact."

Vaughn eyed me suspiciously. "She…she has my birthday?"

I nodded. 

"It has to just be a coincidence. No big deal, right?"

"Right. It was just kind of on my mind, you know? No big deal. I'll see you tonight."

Vaughn and I got up from the swing and exchanged a smile before strolling off our separate ways to our hotels. As we stood, our hands brushed on another's, sending a pleasant jolt through my system. 

"Bye," Vaughn said. 

"See you," I replied. 

************************************************************************

**12:15 A.M.**** ~THE LIBRARY**

"Okay, how do we sneak into this place?" I whispered. The night was dark and there were no stars to be seen and no moon to cast a glow on the earth, but the streetlights still showed the hint of two people standing side by side in front of the building. 

"We'll go in through the back entrance. There's less of a chance that someone will be watching from back there. Pull the boards, that'll be easy. Then we sneak in and prepare for any guards who could be waiting for us."

I nodded and we silently crept alongside the wall, keeping our backs pressed to the bricks and crouching to shrink the dark shadows of our figures that slunk along the pavement. 

As Vaughn had said, breaking into the building was the least of our problems. We removed the boards and picked the lock with ease. Upon entering, the first thing we saw was a man standing there, as though waiting for us. He wore a gray suit, an awful black toupee, and an evil smirk on his bearded face. 

"Bristow. We've been expecting you. Too bad you'll never destroy the second Circumference." He had a voice that froze by blood. 

He pulled out a gun and reached out to attack Vaughn and me. He pulled my arm and pointed the gun at my temple. But we reacted quickly. Vaughn grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, grabbing the gun out of his hand as I threw him a kick in his devilish face. Vaughn threw the gun across the room and pushed him down to the floor. I gave him a few more punches to knock him unconscious, then one more kick in the stomach just to be sure. 

"Nice work," he complimented me as we stepped over the limp body. 

"You too," I smiled at him. "Thanks. You saved me once again."

He shrugged. "What are guardian angels for?"

For a second, we kept eye contact, then remembered our mission and continued through the library. 

It seemed like something out of a horror movie. _The Haunting or __House on Haunted Hill. Maybe __Scream. I was half expecting a black caped mystery man to jump out from behind a shadowed book shelf. But then, I don't know much about __Scream. I knew that the girl's name was Sidney, spelled differently than me. But I only saw the third one in the trilogy. For some reason, I always had a soft spot for that guy Roman, who ends up dying or being the killer or… I don't even remember now. But I thought he was cool. _

"Syd? Sydney?" Vaughn was whispering to me. I couldn't believe I'd been so lost in my train of thought. 

I shook my head, taking my gaze off the cobwebbed shelf, the torn out, cracked page of a book being the only remnant that anything was ever stored here. "Sorry. Spaced out there for a second."

"I think I found something," Vaughn answered softly, pointing to a shelf that was slightly eschewed. We pulled it out further and sure enough, found a considerably large room behind it. 

"Wow," I whispered upon looking around. 

Vaughn nodded in agreement. 

I searched the room for the huge, rotating orb but saw nothing. I felt something cold hit my ankle and looked down. I realized we were standing in a puddle of half inch high water. 

In fact, the entire room was soaked. I didn't question why, for I found my answer a moment later. There was the large pole in front of which the Circumference should have been. 

The enemy man's words from 15 minutes ago rang out like an alarm in my mind. _"…you'll never destroy the second Circumference."_

He had been right. He had been all too right. We wouldn't destroy the second Circumference, because it had been destroyed already.  

**A/N: like the chap? Lol that whole scream 3 reference had nothing to do with anything except that I thought it was the perfect time to make an offhand joke about JG and Scott Foley. (Scott Foley was Roman in Scream 3, by the way.) lol. Please review!**


	7. Chapter Six

omg you guys I'm sooo sorry it took so long. I've been totally stuck w/ this one. Anyway, here it is.   
  


CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"Vaughn... what's going on?" I whispered, not taking my eyes away from the empty space.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing's going on. I think that's the problem..." he answered, awe in his voice.   
  
"How... how did this happen?"  
  
Vaughn shrugged, shaking his head.   
  
"I believe I can answer that for you, Mr. Vaughn," a voice called from behind us.   
  
We turned instantly and found ourselves looking at a familiar face framed by dark brown hair.  
  
"Mom!" I exclaimed.   
  
She smirked. "Sydney. And so the reunion continues. Really, sweetie. I don't see you for 30 years and when we finally meet again, you run right back to L.A," she paused, as if wondering if she should make her next comment. "To be with _him. _" She gestured to Vaughn and spat out "him" like a dirty word.   
  
"Don't use that tone about Vaughn," I demanded.   
  
She smiled. "Ah, stubborn and forceful. Reminds me of someone."  
  
"Sydney is nothing like you," Vaughn returned the coldness.   
  
"You too, Mr. Vaughn. Michael, is it? Yes, I remember. You're just like him, you know. You may not remember. You were young. But I remember everything. He stood strong, acting brave, just like you. It wasn't until that last moment that he broke down. He talked about his family. That's how I know you."  
  
"You don't know me at all..." Vaughn whispered and stepped backward. Irena had struck a nerve.   
  
"Leave him alone. Tell us what happened to the Circumference."  
  
Irena laughed. "Oh, it's gone. In fact, I destroyed it. It had no purpose."  
  
"What?" I couldn't believe what she'd just said.   
  
"That's right. It's just a trap. I needed to bring you to me. Set up some fake clues, built the silly contraption to look just like the original, and finally, forced that rat boy Haladki to not tell anything about the impossibility of a second Circumference if he was questioned. Cowardly, jackass of a human being, that one. Very easy to manipulate."  
  
I was stunned. "So... we came all the way out here... for nothing. Nothing but your sick pleasure for messing with our minds and emotions?"  
  
"Oh, no. I wanted to see you. That didn't work out in Taipei. If at first you don't succeed.... Also, I needed to speak with Mr. Vaughn here."  
  
Vaughn blinked his expression unreadable. "What could you possibly have to say to me? Unless it's an apology for killing my father, I don't particularly care."  
  
"I didn't kill your father, Mr. Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn smirked. "Oh, you're going to deny it? How someone as cold as you could possibly have the same blood flowing through her veins as a person as incredible as Sydney-" he stopped, blushing.   
  
I couldn't help but smile.  
  
My mother continued, unaffected. "Oh, that was sweet, Mr. Vaughn. But I'm not denying anything. I killed William Vaughn, this is true. But I did not kill your father."  
  
"Wh...what?" Vaughn asked softly.   
  
"Your father was killed by SD-6 when you were three years old. William Vaughn is not your father."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter Seven

WARNING: This chapter was written on the night of 9/22/02 after the Emmys. It was written out of attempt to let out my repressed anger about _certain people not winning. May be serious mood swings ahead. Proceed with caution. ;-)_

A/N: Be sure to pay close attention in this chap cause this is where all the questions are answered and everything just kind of comes together. Lol. Also, I know Vaughn's acting kind of un-Vaughnish. But he's in total shock. Gotta keep that in mind. Lol. 

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"William Vaughn is not your father."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vaughn snapped. 

"Don't be so snippy, Mr. Vaughn. You heard me."

Vaughn didn't answer. 

So I did. "You'd better tell us what the hell you are talking about right now!"

Irina laughed, almost a cackle. "Calm down, Sydney. You're so riled up."

"Answer me."

She nodded. "So I will. For a price."

Vaughn was still too shocked to speak. I gave him what I hoped was a comforting glance, then turned back to Irina. 

"What do you want?" I asked. 

"Him." She pointed at Vaughn. 

"What?"

"Yes. As it turns out, your Michael Vaughn fits the profile of exactly the kind of person I need working for me."

Vaughn was beginning to regain his senses, and awareness was slowly flowing back into his green eyes. "Screw you."

I smiled inwardly. 

"I figured you might say that," she stated, nodding. "So I brought this along."

She brought out from the floor behind her a brown leather suitcase. She opened it and pulled out a thick manila folder, holding it out to Vaughn. 

"This is the file on your real father, Mr. Vaughn. It contains everything from photographs to recruitment records to his high school report cards. Everything concerning him… you… your forgotten past. And you may have it… if you join me."

For a moment, Vaughn's eyes flickered over the file. Then he looked at me, the jade pools pleading for an answer. 

I smiled slightly at him and reached out briefly to touch his hand. 

A second later, I kicked Irina in her eerily familiar face. She was so shocked by the sudden attack that she froze. I hit her on the side of the head with my elbow just hard enough to knock her out long enough for Vaughn and me to get out. 

"Sorry, Mom," I spat out disgustedly. I'd figure out what to do about her later. 

Right then, I was only worried about one thing. 

"Are you okay?" I asked Vaughn soothingly, crossing the room to where he sat on the floor, head in his hands, rocking slowly back and forth. I handed him the file. "Vaughn?"

He looked up slowly, appearing on the verge of tears. "Thank you."

"Let's get out of here, okay?"

He just nodded. 

I took his hand gently and we left the library. 

We went back to his hotel room and I led him to the couch. We sat it silence for a few minutes. All I could do was be there for him like he always was for me, and hope that would help him. I wished I could do more. 

At last, he carefully opened the file and tugged out the first paper. He read it for what seemed like hours. 

"Anya…" he finally whispered. 

"What is it?" I softly encouraged. 

He handed it to me and I looked at the picture clipped to the paper. It was a man, no doubt Vaughn's father. He had his hair, his face shape, the familiar clef in his chin. Even the shocking green eyes. I looked past the photograph and read:

**NAME: Carlos M. Jeffons**

**DOB: 7/19/43**

**POB: Paris, France**

**CLASS: Case officer, recruit: 30023-62**

**LANGUAGES: English, French, Spanish, Italian, German**

**FAMILY: Wife- Maurine Jeffons (Maiden name: Delourme, DOB: 10-14-45)**

                     Children- Son: Michael C. Jeffons (11-27-68)

                                         Daughter: Anya Y. Jeffons (11-27-68)

**DETAILS: The first double agent working for the CIA to bring down "the section that doesn't exist." His mission failed after only three months when he was discovered and killed by agents of SD-2, (the organization he was affiliated with) on 3-22-72, leaving his twin children to his widow. **

Michael was raised in France by his mother, who remarried in 1975 to William C. Vaughn. (Recruit 30124-65, deceased.) However, the daughter, Anya, went missing the night of the murder. Her current whereabouts remain unknown. 

(Profile details updated 9-16-00)

"Oh, God, Vaughn… Michael…"

Tears stinging my eyelids, I reached over and hugged him tightly. We held on to each other as though letting go would kill us both. I knew what something like this felt like, and still I could only imagine the shock and pain he was feeling now. 

Finally, he fell asleep, clutching my hand tightly. 

When I was sure he was sound asleep, I lightly pulled away and made my way over to the door. Touching the knob, I turned my head back around and glanced at him, looking pained even in his silent slumber. 

I walked back over and sunk into the armchair by the couch, closing my eyes. He shouldn't be alone tonight. 

***********

A/N: lol I *told* you it was messed up. It goes from totally angry, beating up your mother crap to romance in a span of like 2 minutes! Lol. I was in a weird, weird mood. Anyway, like I mentioned before, that was not Vaughn as we know him. That was 'oh my God I'm in total shock' Vaughn. Lol. REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I'm soooo sorry about all the spelling mistakes. My spell check's not working right now. Forgive me! Lol

Disclaimer: The poem was written by Lewis Carroll. It is from the book "Alice through the Looking Glass"

**Chapter Eight  
  
I awoke the next morning, feeling oddly out of place. I opened my eyes slightly and looked around through slits, the bright sunlight making them water.   
  
Vision cleared and I saw Vaughn, still sleeping on the couch, but moving slightly.   
  
**_Child of the pure unclouded brow  
And dreaming eyes of wonder... _**  
  
I stood and went to the couch. I sat by him and took his hand as he stirred awake.   
  
"Syd?" he muttered.   
  
"Yeah..." I answered. "You okay, Vaughn?"  
  
His eyes fluttered open and I thought I felt him squeeze my hand. "I think... Syd? I want to talk to her."  
  
I was startled. "Anya?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
"You're ready?"  
  
**_Though time be fleet and I and thou  
Are half a life asunder _**  
  
"Yes," he answered solemnly.   
  
I took his other hand, nodding.   
  
He was doing the right thing.   
  
**_Thy loving smile will surely hail  
The love gift of a fairy tale _**  
  
I smiled at him. "Good."  
  
"What... what do you think she'll do?"  
  
"I don't know," I answered honestly.   
  
Pause.   
  
"Thank you for being here for me, Syd."  
  
I smiled again. "Anytime. You shouldn't always have to be the shrink in this relationship." I winced at the word 'relationship.' What relationship did we have?  
  
It was awkward, so we let it go. We went into separate rooms to get dressed, then I called Anya.   
  
And we left, just like that.   
  
**_I have not seen thy sunny face  
Nor heard thy silver laughter  
No thought of me shall find a place  
In thy young life's hereafter-   
Enough that now thou will not fail  
To listen to thy fairy tale _**  
  
She saw us and beckoned, obviously confused.   
The confrontation was almost too much, but Vaughn stayed strong.   
  
"Anya, I have to ask you something..." he began.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know this sounds crazy, but tell me about your childhood. Your early childhood. Whatever you remember."  
  
Such a strange request from a man she thought she hardly knew, and yet effective. Maybe it was because of the connection she felt to him. Maybe she was curious. Maybe she just didn't have the heart to say no.   
  
No matter how you choose to look at it, a story unfurled.   
  
**_A tale begun in other days   
When summer suns were glowing _**  
  
"I don't remember much, but sometimes I have flashes. Flickers. Sometimes I have dreams... usually the same. I'm a little girl, no more than three..."  
  
**_A simple chime that turned to time  
The rhythm of our rowing. _**  
  
"There's always someone with me, a boy. he's my age and we're always together. I think we love each other very much. He must be my brother or twin. I don't know if I have one, though.   
  
I was adopted. The couple who brought me up found me on a swing set with nothing but a diper and t-shirt, and a tag that stated my first name and birthday."  
  
**_Whose echos live in memory yet  
Though envious years would say 'forget' _**  
  
"In the dream, my brother and I are asleep in our room. Then, very suddenly, it's cold, and we're outside. People are talking, and my brother and I are scared. We cry, but no one seems to care.   
  
I try to push aside the dreams. They scare me, and I want to forget. But I can't. What terrifies me is the thought that maybe they're not just dreams. Maybe they're real... memories from my past."  
  
**_Come hearken then, ere voice of dread  
With bitter tidings laden _**  
  
"What happens after you cry?" I asked carefully.   
  
And in unison, they looked gravely at each other and replied, "A gun is fired."  
  
"And then all..." Anya began.   
  
Vaughn nodded slowly, wide eyed. "...is quiet."  
  
**_Shall summon to unwelcome bed  
A meloncholy maiden _**  
  
Anya's eyes glistened with tears.   
  
Understanding, realization, rememberence. Fear.  
  
"Oh, my God..."  
  
And thy embraced tightly, reuinting thirty years of lingering memories, sharing in a profound and extrodinary moment.  
  
"I missed you..." they said at once.   
  
**_We are but older children, Dear  
Who fret to find our bedtime near. _**  
*********  
A/N: What did you think? I'm actually thinking of making that the end, and then maybe writing a sequel or epilouge. Or maybe I'll just keep it as one fic and leave what happens next for you to decide. Or maybe I'll write more chapters. I dunno, you decide. lol.   
  
**


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Again. Sorry this took so long. I always seem to get stuck on this story. Lol.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
I called Devlin. Vaughn and I told him we'd be returning that night with one more than when we came. We said we'd explain when we got back.  
  
After the reunion, Vaughn, Anya, and I headed to Anya's house.  
  
I've been around the world and I have seen people, innocent people, brought out of it in a blink. I've experienced more awkward, silent afterthoughts than most people fidget through in a lifetime.  
  
But none, no moments lacking conversation or empty stared could ever have been as awkward and unreal as the first moments that the three of us sat still on Anya's two maroon couches, silently sipping coffee and waiting for someone to utter a first word.  
  
And somehow, the duty was laid upon me. "So. you designed this house, Anya?"  
  
She nodded, placing her mug down, obviously grateful for the conversation starter. "I designed it while I was still in college and had it built five years ago when I finished grad school."  
  
At least we had something in common. "You went to grad school?"  
  
"Yes, law school. But I decided it wasn't really for me."  
  
She looked down, realizing that there was nothing left to say, and the room fell eerily quiet again.  
  
It was as if there were so many unsaid words, unclear moments, and jumbled thoughts and emotions rushing through the air between us that a wall had been put up, blocking them all from flowing out.  
  
All we needed was something to break down the wall and let everything flood out.  
  
I glanced at Vaughn, who still had said nothing, and he was holding his cup tightly in his left hand. With the other hand he absent mindedly traced circles around the rim with his finger.  
  
I looked over at Anya and noticed that she was unknowingly doing exactly the same thing. Twilight Zone.  
  
I couldn't take the discomfort anymore.  
  
"Vaughn. Anya." I spoke out.  
  
They looked at each other and realized what they were both doing. That was it. I'd broken the wall.  
  
"Michael, we lived thirty years without knowing each other existed--"  
  
"Anya, there's so much you still don't know--"  
  
"--and I want to make up for all the lost years--"  
  
"--but I'm not sure if I can tell you--"  
  
"--but I don't even know your real last name or why you said your name was something different--"  
  
"--so you have to promise me you'll keep all this secret."  
  
"Where do we start?" they finished in perfect unison.  
  
I stared. Wow.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to tell you the truth about our father, from the beginning, Anya. But like I said, you have to promise you won't tell a soul."  
  
"And Anya. he means that. Believe me when I tell you that if anyone finds out about what we're telling you, you won't like what our enemies might do to you. Or the person you tell," I added sincerely.  
  
Anya just nodded.  
  
Vaughn slowly passed over the file on his father that he'd brought.  
  
Anya read it quickly, gasping with wonder. She flipped through all the pictures and mission assignments. ".CIA."  
  
We nodded.  
  
"So. where do you fit into. all of this?" she asked, gesturing towards me. She seemed completely shocked. I guess it's not often you find your long lost twin and discover that your real father was an agent for the CIA all in one day.  
  
Vaughn and I exchanged unknowing glances and I answered. "We're not sure if we can tell you that. Just trust that I'm a good guy, not an enemy. When we get you back to LA, we'll see if we can explain more. For now, we need to play it safe."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now let's go. We've got a plane to catch," Vaughn pointed out. We all stood and as we walked out the door, he grabbed my hand.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Anya look back, noticed our intertwined fingers, and glanced suspiciously from him to me, then shook her head and walked out the door.  
  
Vaughn and I laughed a little and followed her, hands still together by our sides. ******* A/N: hehe like it? In the next chaps back in L.A., Anya might just be getting a little romance too. hehe. Review and tell me what you think. ( 


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Ok finally, here we go with chapter 10. 

**Chapter Ten**

I smiled reassuringly at Anya and opened the door to my home. 

"Syd? That you?" Francie emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. 

"It's me, Francie."

"Hey! Who's this?" she gestured to Anya. 

"This is… my friend from work, Anya. Anya, this is my best friend and room mate Francie," I introduced. 

"Hello, Anya. It's nice to meet you."

The shook hands. 

"You too, Francie," Anya replied quietly. 

"Cool accent," Francie commented. "Where are you from?"

"Sydney, Australia, actually."

Francie laughed. 

"Syd home?" a voice called from the hallway. 

"I'm back, Will!" I yelled back. 

"He's here again?" I mouthed playfully to Francie. 

She laughed. 

Will walked into the room. "Hey, Syd. How was your…" he stopped suddenly, laying his blue eyes on Anya. "…trip?"

"Fine…"

His eyes remained on Anya, then he blinked and fixed his gaze back on me. "Um, who's your friend?"

"This is Anya…" I glanced at her for permission and she gave a slight nod. "Anya Jeffons. She's an old friend of mine from work and we met up again in San Diego." 

Anya looked puzzled about the lies, but after everything that had happened I guess she assumed keeping her mouth shut was best. 

Will shot out his hand. "Hey, Anya. Will Tippin. Great to meet you."

"You too…" Anya softly returned, smiling. Although they were done being introduced, their hands remained clasped before them. 

Francie and I exchanged looks and grinned. 

Finally, I cleared my throat, breaking their trance. Reluctantly, they put their hands down. 

"Anya, we should go. I'll help you find where you're staying."

She nodded. "Alright. It was nice meeting both of you," her eyes traveled to Will. "I hope we see each other again soon." Somehow, I suspected that was aimed generally in one direction. 

She and Will smiled to each other again and we left. 

We walked to my car in silence then Anya, in a matter of fact way commented "He's cute."

I laughed. "Yeah, he is. You two seemed to hit it off pretty well."

Anya shrugged. "Well, he did seem like a nice guy…" her expression suddenly changed. "Wait… you're not… involved with him are you?"

I gasped. "No, no! Will and I are just best friends. Besides, you just met the guy!"

Anya smiled. "I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to make sure you weren't seeing anyone else or something…"

"What do you mean anyone _else? I'm not seeing anyone at all."_

As we stopped at a red light, I saw her frown. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh. So you and my… brother…?"

Ah. So that's what she was getting at. "What gave you that idea?"

"Gee, I don't know," she began sarcastically. "The lingering, longing glances? The way your hands always seem to brush against one another's and sometimes you hold hands too? You seem to flirt whenever opportunity strikes, and no offense, but it doesn't take a spy to notice how jealous you were when he talked to me for so long when we first met, before we knew about our relation."

I stared as I pulled into the front of the warehouse, where I was really taking Anya. Was I really that obvious? 

"Um… oh. Right. Well, we actually have to go meet him here now. Let's… um… go."

Anya nodded knowingly and followed me out of the car and into the warehouse. 

"Hey, Vaughn."

"Hi Sydney… hey Anya."

Anya looked confused. "Vaughn? I mean, I heard you call him that before but… Vaughn?"

"It's my… the last name I grew up with," Vaughn replied. 

"…Jeffons. Michael Jeffons. Agent Michael Jeffons. What's my counter mission, Jeffons?" I tried out, then shook my head. It just doesn't sound right. You'll always be Vaughn."

We all laughed quietly then I said softly to Vaughn, "What can we tell her?"

"I explained the situation to Devlin and he gave me the go ahead to tell Anya everything, but she has about 50 nondisclosure agreements to sign and then Devlin wants to see her," he said, holding up a folder filled with documents. 

Anya said nothing, but her eyes were blank. "Who is Devlin? And why does he want to see me?"

Vaughn and I looked at each other and he sighed tiredly, shifting his attention back to his twin. 

Somehow, in that moment, I understood. And I could almost feel Vaughn's pain at having to do this, but the only way out was Anya's 'no.' There was no way in Hell any of us wanted to do this, but thanks to Devlin it was Anya's choice. 

"Devlin's the CIA director in L.A. He went over your personal file and he thinks you fit a profile. Now I'm going to explain a lot of things to you that can _never leave this room and when I'm done, you're going to have to make a decision."_

Glancing nervously at her brother, Anya whispered, "What do you mean?"

"Devlin thinks…" Vaughn began, struggling. He looked at me and I smiled encouragingly. "Devlin thinks we can get you into SD-6 to become another double agent. He wants you to follow in our father's path." 

****

A/N: Ok it seems like no one really likes this anymore, but I'm continuing it anyway so at least review? Even if it's to say that you hate it? PLEASE? Lol. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Ahh, the last chapter. I'm finally done. Lol. This one's been in the works since May of 2002. It has a lot of good memories with it though. sigh.  
  
Lost In Time~ Chapter Eleven  
  
Silence again.  
  
Utterly silent.  
  
Then, "I'll do it."  
  
I responded first. "Anya, think about this. What you're agreeing to do. Being a double isn't all 'cool costumes, gadgets, and bringing down the bad guy.' You have to think about what you're getting yourself into."  
  
Anya shook her head. "Whatever this 'SD-6' thing is, they killed my father. They took me away from my family. They separated me from my brother. I want them to burn in Hell."  
  
Vaughn looked hard at her. "Anya, listen to Sydney first before you decide anything."  
  
Anya simply nodded.  
  
I began. "When I was a freshman at U.C.L.A., I was offered a job from a man claiming to work for the CIA. I was nineteen at the time and nothing like I am now. I was shy and anti social and desperate for any form of acceptance. What could be cooler than joining the CIA? So I accepted."  
  
I watched her expressions flicker from fear, to rage, to pity as I told me story. But something told be she wouldn't back down.  
  
As I finished explaining how I finally became a field agent in SD-6, she softly asked, "So how is my brother involved?"  
  
"Your brother comes in seven years and about five hundred missions later." and I continued my tale of Danny and my father, learning the truth and becoming a double agent. ".Your brother, Michael Vaughn, is my handler. He gives me my missions against SD-6," I finished.  
  
"So he's kind of like your boss?" Anya figured.  
  
I shrugged. "In a sense. But believe me, I don't always follow his orders as quickly as he would like me to."  
  
Vaughn smiled at that.  
  
"But," I went on, "If not for him I'd undoubtedly be dead by now... he's a pretty amazing guy.... " I realized what I'd said and blushed, covering with, "I mean, like we're trying to tell you, this isn't fun. There are way too many brushes with death involved."  
  
Anya sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "I still want to do it."  
  
"There's no changing your mind, is there?" Vaughn realized.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok. I'm giving you a little while to think about it anyway. I won't call Devlin just yet."  
  
"Alright," Anya agreed. "But my mind's made up."  
  
"You know, she kind of reminds me of someone." Vaughn said to me.  
  
I laughed and nodded. We were all trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"And another thing, I can't work with you if you're going to be like this. You guys are so obvious, it's sickening. There is only one way I'll refuse to work with you. And don't get your hopes up because I'll still do it, I'll just find other co workers."  
  
I was extremely confused, and from the looks of it, so was Vaughn. "What way would that be?" I asked.  
  
"If you two keep running circles around each other like this. A blind person could see that you love each other. Or at least really, really like each other. It seems that you are the only ones who don't see it."  
  
Anya then turned to Vaughn. "According to that file, I'm fifteen minutes younger than you. So I'm going to be the annoying little sister who pesters you about your girlfriends. I don't care what rules you have, what restrictions are against it. Just stop being stupid and. kiss her or something," she finished, flushed.  
  
Vaughn and I just sat there, silent and staring. I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing furiously.  
  
I figured we'd just shrug it off and forget about it, but that's when I saw Vaughn leaning towards me.  
  
He pressed his lips against mine, and as quickly as it had begun it ended. But I couldn't help wondering what would've happen had Anya not been there. Would the kiss have continued?  
  
Well, technically, it wouldn't have started if she wasn't there.  
  
Still. Whoa. We didn't have to say anything, but in that moment we both knew.  
  
"Thank you. God, I swear. If you guys had held off any longer I was going to shoot someone," Anya breathed.  
  
Vaughn and I grinned over at her, then our gazes locked back on each other.  
  
"You've got a great sister," I said softly.  
  
"She's pretty smart."  
  
"See? There you go again," Anya sighed. "I can tell you want an encore."  
  
Vaughn gave her an exasperated stare. "You know, until now you seemed so shy and quiet."  
  
Anya shrugged. "You're not the only ones who are allowed to alter personalities sometimes. And besides, I am quiet and shy when it comes to strangers. But I realized you're not so." she finished with a grin. "So how about that encore?"  
  
"She's right." I whispered as we leaned forward again.  
  
Vaughn nodded slowly.  
  
This time it was everything a kiss should be and more. We broke apart reluctantly and Vaughn smiled, glancing at Anya. "God, I'm glad I found her."  
  
*~*FIN*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's all. Did you like it? Please review! Oh, and there's already a sequel in progress in case you were wondering. It'll be much darker and more angsty than this one. It's gonna go into Anya's new occupation, her missions and stuff, her relationship with her brother, herself, of course Will. and um. someone else who I feel I can't say at this point. Lol. You'll have to join me for the sequel to find out more! Hope to see you there. :-D Luv ya and thanx for being such great readers of this story.  
  
Oh, and some special thanks have got to go out to some people. Yana, for letting me base Anya on her and putting up with all my crazy ideas for her character. Shannon for helping me with this so much when I first started it, since way back then I knew next to nothing about Alias. Lol. Oh, and one more- Lurker. Thanks for sticking with this fic and complimenting it even when I felt like everyone hated it. You helped me to finish and to even write a sequel. :-D 


End file.
